Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to devices for removing drill bits from a workpiece and more particularly to a system employing an inner element to engage the drill bit and having an externally threaded portion engaged by inner thread on an outer element adapted to engage a surface of the workpiece whereby rotation of the inner element within the outer element withdraws the inner element and bit from the workpiece.
Background
Drill bits may bind within a drill bore in a workpiece. This may be due to the bit dulling, removed material clogging the hole, or other situations. The drill motor can be run in reverse to back the drill bit out, but this may not work for very stuck drill bits (especially, where the removed material jams the flutes of the drill bit). A prying device, such as a claw hammer or pry bar, can be used to pull the drill bit from the workpiece, but these devices pull the drill bit off center during removal, which may damage or alter the hole or workpiece or break the drill bit off in the workpiece. Often, attempted extraction with the drill motor or other machine tool may fracture the bit or damage the workpiece. The bit may become stuck at any depth which complicates removal since a normal collet attachment to the bit requires attachment proximate the end of the shaft which may be spaced from the workpiece allowing undesirable bending torque to be exerted on the bit increasing the likelihood of fracturing the bit.
Several known tools pull a drill bit or similar element out of a workpiece on center with the hole. However, these tools include jaws that are tightened on to the drill bit by using screws through a portion of the jaws. These screws may be difficult to access depending on where the drill bit is or may be time consuming to tighten and loosen. Further, the tools are fairly complicated because they include several different components that need to work together to attach to the drill bit and to pull the drill bit from the workpiece.